Ten Legendary Sabers
1 Chiyou Sabre. * Legends said that it was the demonic saber used by the tyrant Chiyou. It was created from otherworldly demonic materials and could rival the Regulus Sword. 2 Goosecry Saber. * It was said that when the Yellow Emperor created the Regulus Sword, there were some surplus materials that formed a saber by itself. The saber intent from it was too powerful and would devour its user, and seeing this, the Yellow Emperor wanted to destroy it. However, the saber transformed into a red magpie and flew away into the horizon. It was said that it was wielded by a mysterious person in the demon realm. 3 Dragontooth Saber. * It was one of the three Evil Weapons of the ancient times, and it was unknown who created the saber. Legends said that many evil and poisonous materials were used and that it contained many curses and the soul of a demon dragon. It was wielded by King Jie in the late Xia Dynasty. However, it was later shattered by the Regulus Sword, and its shards were sealed. 4 Tigerwing Saber. * It was one of the three Evil Weapons of the ancient times, and it was unknown who created the sword. Legends said that many evil and poisonous materials were used and that it contained many curses and the soul of an evil tiger. It was wielded by King Jie in the late Xia Dynasty. However, it was later shattered by the Regulus Sword, and its shards were sealed. 5 Houndgod Saber. * It was one of the three Evil Weapons of the ancient times, and it was unknown who created the sword. Legends had it that many evil and poisonous materials were used and that it contained many curses and the soul of an evil hound. It was wielded by King Jie in the late Xia Dynasty. However, it was later shattered by the Regulus Sword. The shards were obtained by an evil person, and the saber was reforged into the Houndgod Sabre using the fleshly essence of a thousand people. 6 Great Xia Dragoneyes Saber. * It was a massive bronze saber created for the Xia Dynasty’s Emperor, and there were ancient snakes carved onto the blade, making it look both strange and beautiful. 7 Azure Dragon Falling Moon Saber. * It was one that was often mentioned in novels, and it was wielded by Guan Yu, the Saint of War. He was incredibly courageous and practically invincible, killing all those who stood in his way. This sword only appeared in the Song Dynasty. 8 Marquis of Xin. * During the Three Kingdoms period, when Zhang Fei was enfeoffed as the Marquis of Xin, he ordered a blacksmith to refine Scarlet Pearl Mountain Iron to create this saber. After being affected by righteous qi for a lengthy period of time, it became able to gather righteous qi from the heavens and earth, allowing it to slay evil creatures. 9 Chilling Moon Edge. * It was something that fell from the sky and was reforged by the State of Zhao’s Master Xu in the late Warring Kingdoms period. Its shape was like that of a new moon, and it gave off chilling qi. It was continuously refined after coming into contact with poison, turning into a poisonous saber that would immediately kill upon wounding someone. It was the saber that Jing Ke tried to use to kill the Emperor of Qin. 10 Kunwu Saber. * It was forged from stone from the Kunwu Mountain and was abnormally sharp. It could even cut through jade like it was mud.